Not Too Slow
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Yet another take on the Ginny leaves Harry and he needs comfort story. Just a one shot that starts out as Harry/Ginny and ends with Harry/Charlie...


_This fic was inspired by the First Line Challenge posted by darkmoore over at TSS3 that I just found recently. I'm sure I've written something similar to this but whose going to object to another entry for Charlie/Harry page?_

**Not Too Slow**

'When did you stop loving me?' Ginny asked softly, as she watched her soon-to-be ex-fiancé as he pushed the food around on his plate.

Harry, startled out of his thoughts, dropped his fork with a clatter, 'what? I mean, no... I haven't... I love you Ginny,' Harry said as he took her hand.

Ginny pulled her hand away, 'No, you don't. You did, but not anymore.' She replied, tears threatening to ruin her perfect make-up.

Harry could only stare at the redhead in confusion. He had no idea where she had gotten the idea that he didn't love her anymore.

'You don't talk to me anymore, you barely even look at me and we haven't had sex in almost three months.' Ginny offered, in reply to his unasked question.

'That...' Harry had no idea what to say.

Ginny sighed, and pulled off the beautiful ring that Harry had given her and set in on the table.

'I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be,' she said softly before she turned and fled the room.

Harry could only stare, dumbfounded at the amethyst and sapphire ring that sat glinting in the moonlight of the not quite full moon.

*

For the next week Harry had operated on autopilot. At his craft store he spent all his time in his office and at home he was staring into the fire with a glass of alcohol.

Saturday night Hermione found Harry in front of his fire a book open in his hand but he wasn't reading it. There was an empty bottle of whiskey beside him.

'Harry?' she asked softly, not knowing what kind of mood her brother would be in. She jumped and paled when he launched his not quite empty tumbler at the fireplace she had just stepped out of.

'I talked to her all the time, she was so beautiful when she was baking, Merlin,' he gave a strangled sob, 'the last time she baked, we burned the cookies because we were too busy,' Hermione blushed, she really didn't need to hear about their sex life.

'Harry?' Hermione took a cautious step toward Harry.

'She left me, I made this fantastic dinner for our anniversary and she left me,' he seemed to collapse in on himself and Hermione had to catch him.

They sank to the floor. 'We haven't had sex because every time I would touch her she would pull away, make some excuse.'

Hermione rubbed Harry's back, clearly he hadn't spoken to anyone about this, since it seemed to be eating him alive.

'She left me Mina, and she claimed that I stopped loving her. I didn't, I love her. So much,' He took a shuddering breath and Hermione remained quiet. 'Why did she leave me?' he asked sounding like a lost little boy that Hermione knew him to be.

Hermione pulled the now crying Harry closer, 'I don't know Jamie, I don't know.' She then vowed to find out what the hell had gotten into the youngest Weasley.

*

'Where's Harry?' Ron asked his sister, as he shovelled a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Ginny looked away as she replied, 'he wasn't feeling well, so he stayed home to sleep.'

'Where's Hermione?' George countered.

'She had to work late, something about the Werewolves of London or something,' Ron replied around his carrots, causing everyone to grimace, not that Ron noticed. He swallowed, 'then she was going to see Harry, they haven't talked all week,' he offered, the continued to eat, oblivious to the shared glances around the table.

'Ginerva Molly Weasley!' A shriek that sounded very much like Molly, who was still sitting in the kitchen, came from the living room. Then the door swung open to bang against the wall. 'What the hell are you doing?'

Ginny looked like a deer caught in headlights as Hermione glared at her. 'What are you talking about?' she asked, trying to sound as confused as she could.

'I'm talking about Harry,' she held up the ring that Harry had been clutching in his fist.

As the two women glared at each other, only Arthur noticed one of his sons stand and head to the floo.

'Why did you leave him?' Hermione finally asked, eliciting gasps from around the table.

Ginny's carefully crafted look of innocence turned to one of anger, 'Because I'm pregnant,' she replied defiantly.

The men all looked confused but Hermione's heart went out to the hurt young man she had left asleep on the couch, and Molly's hair practically crackled with her anger.

'How could you?' she seethed.

'Because he was there,' Ginny replied.

'Get out!' Molly yelled, 'that young man that you so callously tossed aside was so in love you that he didn't see anyone else and this is what you do to him?'

'He hasn't touched me in four months!' she yelled back.

'Because you won't let him!' Hermione countered.

The three women continued yelling at each other as the men moved to the other end of the table.

*

Charlie sat on the edge of the bed next to Harry's hip.

Merlin he hated his baby sister at that moment.

Charlie carded a hand through Harry's soft hair, 'I am so sorry for what Ginny did to you. You deserve better than that,' he murmured.

Charlie moved to a chair, or at least he tried to but he found that Harry had somehow latched onto his arm.

'Please, stay,' Harry pleaded up at him.

Charlie couldn't deny this young man anything. He had slowly fallen in love with his sister's boyfriend over the course of several years. If Charlie was completely honest he would, if only to himself, admit that it had started long before Harry had become Ginny's boyfriend.

Charlie nodded, 'I'm just going to move to a chair, is that okay?' he asked.

'Please stay with me,' Harry pleaded again.

Charlie studied Harry a moment before he crawled into the bed behind Harry and pulled the smaller man close.

*

Ginny had left that night after and no one heard from her. All the updates they got were through the paper.

About a week after That Night, the first article appeared announcing that Ginny had left Harry, there were no details, and was now engaged to Blaise Zabini.

Harry had refused to talk about it.

Two weeks later it was announced that Ginny was expecting their first child.

There were rumours abound regarding Ginny's fidelity toward Harry.

Only Charlie could pull Harry from the funk that the articles that were now speculating on the relationship between Harry and Ginny. And Ginny and Blaise. And Blaise and Harry. And anyone else Harry or Ginny or Blaise had come in contact with.

*

Harry spent almost all of his free time with Charlie. When he wasn't working as a Tinkerer he was helping Charlie with the dragons.

Charlie didn't mind, in fact he was over the moon. He was finally getting to know the one man that could get under his skin like no other.

Charlie was ecstatic as he watched the light and life slowly return to Harry.

He would laugh more, smile more, hell he even talked more.

This bright young man was more familiar to and more comfortable with Charlie.

Harry thanked the Founder's that he had Charlie, granted he had the others, but no one was as patient and understanding as Charlie had been.

*

Neither Harry nor Charlie could say when but at some point Harry had moved in with Charlie. He had managed to get a muggle gamin system hooked up and it was as they were playing that the inevitable happened.

Charlie kissed Harry.

And predictably Harry froze up and ran.

He didn't run far, mind, but he still ran.

'I'm sorry, Harry.' Charlie had been begging and pleading with Harry through his bedroom door for the past fifteen minutes.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Charlie stumbled in, landing on his face.

Harry didn't help him up.

'Harry look, about that kiss I am sorry,' Charlie began again as he faced Harry.

'Are you really?' Harry asked, eyeing the man sceptically.

'Well no,' Charlie acquiesced, 'not really, I'm not sorry for kissing you, I'd do it again in a heartbeat, I am sorry for not asking,' he finished, slightly confused.

Harry stepped closer to Charlie, 'I just...' Harry fumbled for words, not quite sure how to tell Charlie that he had never been with a man before. Come to think of it he hadn't actually been with a woman either.

'I know Ginny hurt you but it's been months and I just, you should move on, find someone who will treat you the way you should be treated.' Charlie was practically begging.

'I know you're not her, Charlie,' Harry said with a hint of exasperation.

'Then what is it?' the redhead asked in confusion.

Harry blushed and Charlie couldn't resist running his thumb along the reddened cheek, 'it's just that I've never been with another guy, I mean I thought about it and what not but I've only ever been with-'

'Don't say it!' Charlie cut him off.

'She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!' Harry finished dramatically, as he tried to stifle laughter.

Charlie tried to look horrified but he burst into laughter which only caused Harry to laugh.

After a few moments they calmed and Charlie spoke, 'We can take this as slow as you want Harry, but I would like to be with you.'

Harry buried himself in Charlie's neck, 'not too slow I hope?' he whispered huskily into Charlie's skin, causing the redhead to shiver.

Suddenly the pair was on Harry's bed, Harry under Charlie as the older wizard began to devour Harry.

The brunet groaned as his erection brushed against Charlie's, who ground his arousal into Harry who grabbed Charlie's arse to pull him closer. They kissed hungrily as Charlie and Harry rocked against other. It didn't take very long and soon both were crying out wordlessly as they emptied themselves into their pants.

They lay together, Harry oddly comfortable under Charlie's weight, as they came back to reality.

'Oh Merlin's ball sac,' Charlie groaned he went to pull away but Harry simply pushed him over so he could curl up in Charlie.

Harry cast a cleaning charm before he spelled away their jeans, he leaned up and kissed Charlie lightly, 'not too slow' he grinned, as Charlie laughed. The pair settled for an after breakfast nap.


End file.
